


When Hypnotherapy Goes Wrong

by raptor4d4



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Hypnotism, Sex, Sexual Content, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard is having difficulty adjusting to civilian life after the war.  So she turns to her old friend Liara for help.  Liara has a surprising solution she wishes to try.  But on this day it is actually Liara who learns an important lesson.  When you want to try hypnotherapy on a subject, always remember to follow through...</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Hypnotherapy Goes Wrong

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

WARNING! This story will get a little weird.

** When Hypnotherapy Goes Wrong **

It had been years since the conclusion of the Reaper War. The galaxy was at peace and Jane Shepard had retired from the Alliance. However she has had trouble settling into civilian life. She’s gone through several jobs since then. She does not need to work thanks to the very generous retirement package the Alliance gave her but still she sought out jobs to keep herself busy.

But none of her jobs satisfied her. Indeed, they only left her stressed out and unhappy. She couldn’t bring herself to return to the Alliance. She has had enough of war and fighting. But at the same time she couldn’t find another job to satisfy her. She needed help. So she turned to her longtime friend Liara. Perhaps she could find her a job that she’d really like? But when she spoke to her the response Shepard got wasn’t what she expected. Liara was more than happy to help Shepard. But she wanted to help a different way…

Shepard shifted around uncomfortably on the couch in Liara’s Citadel apartment.

 **Shepard:** “Liara…I’m not so sure about this…”

Liara sat on the coffee table in front of her. She was reading through an old paper book. She held up the book with one hand and dangled a small golden pendulum in front of Shepard’s face with the other. Liara looked up at her and smiled comfortingly before answering.

 **Liara:** “Don’t worry so much, Shepard! I’ve been studying this carefully. I know what I’m doing…”

Despite all her duties as the Shadow Broker, Liara found time to study other fields of science. Lately she had really been getting into psychiatry. More specifically, hypnotherapy. There was something about the subject that intrigued Liara. When Shepard came to her with her problem she decided to try it out on Shepard. Liara theorized that Shepard’s unhappiness stemmed from the desire for a particular job or career but couldn’t figure out what. She suspected that deep down in Shepard’s subconscious she knew what she wanted but couldn’t access it. Using hypnosis she intended to put Shepard into a trance and extract the answer.

Shepard immediately expressed skepticism about this plan but Liara put her at ease. Shepard was still hesitant but she trusted Liara. She gave her consent and they began.

Liara waved the pendulum in front of Shepard’s eyes while walking her through a series of breathing exercises designed to relax her and induce a hypnotic state. Despite her confidence Liara kept consulting the book throughout, rarely meeting Shepard’s eyes. But in time it began to work. Shepard’s vision grew blurry as she watched the pendulum. She felt an odd sensation of calm overcome her. Her mind emptied of all thought until all she could hear was Liara’s voice.

Liara looked up from her book and saw the calm, emotionless expression on Shepard’s face. She smiled. It worked! Shepard was now hypnotized! It was time to get started. She leaned in close and began to speak very clearly.

 **Liara:** “OK, Shepard. Listen to me very closely. I want you—“

Suddenly Liara’s omni-tool beeped. She had received a message. She was annoyed by this interruption but quickly pulled it up to see who it was from. It was from one of her Shadow Broker agents. She was tempted to close the message and read it later but she opened it so she could briefly scan it. But when she did her eyes widened in horror.

 **Liara:** “Goddess!”

A crisis was developing! She needed to deal with it NOW!

Forgetting everything else, Liara bolted up and ran out of her apartment…leaving a hypnotized Shepard sitting quietly on the couch.

Shepard was still in a daze. Her mind was completely empty. In this hyper suggestive state all she could do was wait for some instruction. Any kind of instruction…

When Liara ran off she accidentally kicked the coffee table she was sitting on. Her TV remote fell to the floor and her hypnosis book bounced to the edge. It teetered there for several minutes, swaying back and forth until it fell onto the floor and landed on the remote. The TV blinked on in front of Shepard. Her empty mind immediately focused on it. And what she saw was…

Shepard’s visit to Liara was completely unexpected. She assumed that Liara would simply be working like she always was. She was not. Instead she was masturbating to her favorite porn series, Lady Lasa’s Den of Debauchery. She panicked when she heard Shepard knock. She quickly got dressed and turned off the movie but forgot to take it out of the player. As a result, Shepard was now watching an extremely sexy purple asari dominatrix on the screen. The asari smiled slyly at the camera.

 **Lady Lasa:** “Welcome back to Lady Lasa’s Den of Debauchery! What are you doing still clothed? Get undressed now you pervert! Lady Lasa commands it!”

Still in her hypnotic daze, Shepard heard Lady Lasa’s command and slowly nodded.

 **Shepard:** “…Yes…”

She stood up and stripped off her clothing. Once naked she sat back down on the couch and awaited her next command.

 **Lady Lasa:** “Are you naked? Good! Now pleasure yourself as you bear witness to the erotic majesty of Lady Lasa!”

Shepard nodded again. She spread her legs and began rubbing her pussy. She moaned softly as her empty mind slowly filled with pleasure as she teased her clit. Meanwhile her eyes were glued to the TV as Lady Lasa brought on screen her “guest” for the evening. A dark haired human woman crawled on screen, led by a leash pulled by several naked men. They led the slave to Lady Lasa and stood to the side, their cocks erect and waiting. Lady Lasa ignored them and focused on the slave. She bent down and lifted the slaves head up.

She gazed into the slave’s eyes. The look she was giving her…she was not looking at a human. She was looking at a fuck toy. A horny bitch. The slave’s eyes widened as she stared back into Lady Lasa’s eyes. She could feel herself being utterly degraded in the asari’s presence. She didn’t feel like a human anymore. She was an animal! She _wanted_ to be an animal! She wanted Lady Lasa and her men to fuck her like the bitch in heat she was!

 **Lady Lasa:** “…Do you want me to fuck you?”

The slave trembled. Her eyes were wide with excitement as she nodded furiously.

 **Slave:** “Yes, Lady Lasa! Please fuck me!”

Lady Lasa’s smile widened.

 **Lady Lasa:** “Are you my personal whore this evening?”

The slave nodded again.

 **Slave:** “Yes, Mistress! I’m a whore! A dirty bitch! Please fuck me and use me all you like!”

Lady Lasa laughed.

 **Lady Lasa:** “Well said, slave!”

To reward her slave for her enthusiasm, she grabbed her head and buried it in her pussy. The slave was overjoyed and happily began licking it. She gave the asari’s sweet azure several long licks before sticking her tongue inside her. Lady Lasa moaned as she felt the slave’s tongue swirl around inside her. The slave squeezed Lady Lasa’s plump ass as she squeezed her entire head between her Mistress’s legs. She was so happy! She was being rewarded with the most delicious pussy she had ever tasted! She would do anything! Anything at all to taste her some more! When her Mistress came the slave eagerly lapped up all her cum.

Pleased with her slave’s performance, Lady Lasa decided to reward her further. She turned to the men lined up against the wall and snapped her fingers at them.

 **Lady Lasa:** “Reward this slut, will you? Put on a good show for Lady Lasa.”

 **Men:** “Yes, Lady Lasa!”

The men swarmed the slave. Tears of joy poured down her cheeks as they surrounded her. She looked around in awe at all their huge erect cocks! She licked her lips. They all looked so delicious! She didn’t know where to start! Finally she couldn’t take it anymore. She grabbed a cock a sucked on it hard. She slurped and moaned loudly as she took the entire cock into her throat, all the way down to his balls. She buried her face in his crotch and fondled his balls as she swallowed his lengthy member.

Her enthusiasm made the other men all the more excited. Not wanting to wait his turn, another man grabbed her ass and lifted it up. The slave paid no attention to him but moaned loudly as he thrust his cock into her pussy. She leaned on the man she was blowing for support and sucked him with greater zeal as the second man hammered her pussy, the sound of his groin slapping against her plump ass filling the air. She was getting it from both ends! And yet she wanted MORE!

The men gathered closer as they watched her get fucked, eager for their turn. She eyed two of them getting close on either side. She reached out and grabbed their cocks, giving them vigorous handjobs. Mentally she begged for them to cum. She wanted hot cum shooting down her throat! She wanted her pussy filled to the brim and to feel it oozing out! She wanted them to rain cum all over her body like the dirty whore she was! She wanted them…she _needed_ them to cum!

Lady Lasa smiled as she watched her pet. It always pleased her to see her slave embracing her true self and diving into her duties. Slowly the camera panned away from the slave and to Lady Lasa. She looked at the camera and smiled. She ran her hands up her hips and stomach to her breasts. She squeezed them for the camera and fondled them for all to see. Everyone loved seeing Lady Lasa play with herself. She winked at the camera and licked her lips seductively. Shepard grew even wetter watching her. Her eyes steadily grew wider as she masturbated harder and faster, her breathing intensifying and her face burning hot.

Lady Lasa moved closer to the crowd around the slave for a closer look at her pet. The camera followed her and hovered over the slave as she gazed down at the horny bitch. The camera zoomed in on her face until it filled the entire screen. Lady Lasa began to speak to her slave. Because the camera was focused solely on Lady Lasa’s face it looked as though she was speaking to the camera. And to Shepard’s empty mind, it was as if Lady Lasa was speaking directly to her…

 **Lady Lasa:** “Do you like this, whore?!”

Slowly Shepard nodded.

 **Shepard:** “Yes…I like this…”

 **Lady Lasa:** “Do you want to be a whore for the rest of your life?!”

Shepard masturbated faster. Her breathing was intense and her face was almost as red as her hair!

 **Shepard:** “Yes…I want to be a whore…for the rest of my life…”

Lady Lasa’s expression turned manic as the camera zoomed in closer on her eyes.

 **Lady Lasa:** “Do you want to be a filthy FUCK-SLUT?!?!”

Shepard’s eyes were as wide as they could get! She had been masturbating so long that she was about to cum!

 **Shepard:** “Yes…I want to be…I want to be a…filthy fuck-slut!”

 **Lady Lasa:** “THEN CUM! CUM LIKE YOU NEVER CAME BEFORE! EMBRACE YOUR TRUE SELF! YOU ARE A FILTHY…DIRTY…FUCK-SLUT!!!!!!”

 **Shepard:** “I’M CUMMING!!!!”

Shepard had the greatest orgasm of her life. Her cum sprayed all over the couch and coffee table. Her climax was so intense that it snapped her out of her hypnotic state.

She looked around frantically. Shepard was utterly confused. What happened? Where was Liara? And why…why was she naked?!

Shepard saw the video playing on the TV. The camera had zoomed back as Lady Lasa now joined the men in fucking the slave. She pulled a dildo from somewhere and thrust it in the slave’s asshole, much to the slave’s great pleasure. Shepard watched them for a while, deeply red in the face, and then looked down at herself. She was sweating profusely. And her hands…they were soaked in her own cum. She held up her hands and stared at them. Her fingers glistened in the light. As she gazed upon her hands…listening to the erotic moaning in the background…tears began to roll down her face as she smiled widely…

Hours later Liara sat back in her chair in her office on the Citadel, breathing a sigh of relief.

 **Liara:** “Whew! Crisis averted!”

She was quite pleased with herself. Who knew what kind of damage would have been done if she hadn’t stepped in when she did. Sometimes working as the Shadow Broker could be extremely rewarding. But as Liara sat there she couldn’t help but feel like she was forgetting something. Something very important. She thought long and hard about it and her heart nearly stopped when she realized what it was.

 **Liara:** “Oh shit! Shepard!”

Liara raced back to her apartment. She couldn’t believe she left Shepard alone like that in a hypnotic trance! On the plus side, the trance would keep Shepard in place so it is unlikely she has moved. But on the negative side, she was in a hyper-suggestive state. Shepard could easily be swayed by any sort of sound. Her apartment complex was usually very quiet but all it took was an unexpected noise or shout to trigger something…

Liara burst into her apartment and looked around. To her horror she found the place empty. She checked the couch but Shepard was missing. She checked every room but found no sign of her. Just as she was about to panic and call C-Sec, she found a note in Shepard’s handwriting.

_Thank you_

That is all the note said. Thank you for what? Liara wasn’t sure. She had barely begun the hypnosis before she left. Did something happen when she was gone? She quickly called Shepard to get some answers. To her disappointment her answering machine picked up. But it wasn’t a standard message that played. It was a new message from Shepard stating that as of that date she would be leaving on a vacation and didn’t know when she’d be back. Liara relaxed a bit. Whatever happened, Shepard appeared to be alright. She was tempted to use her Shadow Broker connections to find out where she want but decided against it. She respected Shepard. If she wanted to go on vacation and get lost somewhere, that was her choice.

Liara returned to what she was doing before Shepard showed up. She stripped naked and plopped back on the couch. She started up her movie and began masturbating to the erotic sight of Lady Lasa playing with her slaves. But as she watched she began to shift around uncomfortably in her seat. Something seemed off…

 **Liara, thinking:** “Is my sofa…damp?”

**_Months later…_ **

Liara rushed into her apartment carrying a package in her hands. She could barely contain her excitement as she ripped off the wrapping paper and gazed upon the item underneath. It was the latest edition of Lady Lasa’s Den of Debauchery! She couldn’t wait to watch it! …But she was also a little sad. This was supposedly Lady Lasa’s final video. She was getting out of the porn business. But first she was supposed to be introducing her new protégé! Liara had no idea who it was but whoever they were they had to be excellent for Lady Lasa to officially name them her successor!

Liara practically ripped off her clothes and put in the video. She sat on the couch and anxiously waited for it to start, one hand on her breasts and the other between her legs, eager to begin pleasuring herself.

Lady Lasa appeared on screen and welcomed everyone.

 **Lady Lasa:** “Welcome, perverts! Welcome to the latest…and sadly last…episode of Lady Lasa’s Den of Debauchery! I regret to announce my retirement from the porn industry. But fear not, perverts! I have found and trained a worthy successor to my erotic enterprise!”

As soon as she said “erotic” the camera panned a little bit to show more of Lady Lasa’s body. She struck a sexy pose for the camera, running her hands down her sexy hips. She slid her hands down her stomach to her pussy. Liara began masturbating as she watched Lady Lasa tease her clit for the camera. She ran one hand back up her stomach and groped her breast. The camera followed it up and stopped at her face where Lady Lasa winked at her audience.

 **Lady Lasa:** “I hope you’ll enjoy this last erotic quest as much as I’ll enjoy giving it to you. But before we continue, allow me to introduce my successor!”

The camera zoomed back and panned to the side, showing a curtain. A spotlight illuminated the curtain and a drumroll played.

 **Lady Lasa:** “Allow me to introduce…my successor, Jaaaaaaaaaane…FUCK-SLUUUUUT!!!”

As the curtain pulled back the drumroll stopped and was replaced by an erotic dance number. When the curtain was open the spotlight illuminated a human woman with her back to the camera. She was dressed exactly like Lady Lasa, wearing only boots and arm sleeves. Liara’s eyes widened and she masturbated faster when she saw this human. She had a very plump and erotic ass. Her long red hair stopped at her upper back, just short of a tattoo that covered almost her entire back. The tattoo was of a naked woman. Above the woman’s head was the word “Fuck”. Beneath her was the word “Me”.

Jane Fuck-Slut spun around and began dancing for the camera. Her front was even more erotic than her rear! The first thing Liara noticed about her was her tits. They were enormous! They were like two big melons bouncing around on her chest! From two nipple rings hung small bells dangling from short chains that bounced and jingled as she danced. Jane’s beautiful face was covered in make-up, making her look even sexier. From her nose Liara could spy a nose ring that also bounced as she danced. Liara’s masturbation slowed a bit as she watched this Jane. Something about her seemed…familiar…

Jane danced her way to Lady Lasa’s side. As the song ended she stood proudly at her mentor’s side. She looked seductively at the camera and grabbed one of her breasts. They were so huge that she was able to hold one up and lick her own nipple.

 **Jane:** “Good evening, perverts…”

Liara’s masturbation slowed even more. Even her voice sounded a bit familiar! But these thoughts disappeared when Lady Lasa stepped back onto the camera. She placed her hand on her student’s shoulder and spun her around. They were face to face and kissed each other. The camera zoomed in on their mouths and the viewers could see their tongues swirling around each other’s. It panned down to show their massive tits pressed against each other’s as well. They held hands and moaned as they savored the other’s tongue and body. When they were done they turned back to the camera and smiled.

 **Jane:** “Starting today…this is _my_ Den of Debauchery! Keep your pussies wet and your cocks hard because I’m about to treat you to the most erotic times of your lives!”

She snapped her fingers. A dozen men poured on stage and surrounded Jane. Lady Lasa backed away and allowed her apprentice to steal the show. Jane looked around at the men and all their rock hard cocks, grinning from ear to ear. She backed up against one and rubbed her plump ass against his crotch. She grabbed her ass cheeks and squeezed them, wrapping them around the man’s cock, and proceeded to move up and down. Her heels clicked against the floor as she gave the man a vigorous ass-fuck. The man moaned louder and louder and finally came, his cut raining down all over Jane’s ass and back. She scooped some up with her fingers and licked them clean for the camera. She turned to the rest of the men and spread open her tits.

 **Jane:** “Now who wants a tittyfuck from these big porn balloons of mine?”

The men pushed and shoved each other, desperate to be the first to experience Jane’s tits. The lucky man chosen moaned with satisfaction as her ample tits wrapped around his cock with ease. She rubbed her tits against his cock, gently yet firmly massaging it. Whenever the tip would poke through she would give it a lick. It didn’t take long for this man to cum too. His load shot into the air and rained on Jane’s head. She smiled and happily opened her mouth and to catch as much cum as she could. She licked her lips clean and did the same to his cock. She ran her tongue up and down his cock and licked the tip clean. Then she went to work leaning her own breasts. She did not use her fingers. Like before, her tits were so massive she could lift them up to her face. All the men masturbated hard as they watched lick her breasts completely clean. She watched them all and laughed when she was done. She leaned back on the floor and spread her legs. The camera zoomed in on her pussy. Her glorious pussy filled the screen. Knowing how many people were watching her made Jane feel so excited! Cum leaked out of her pussy for the camera. As it zoomed in further she spread it open so people could see inside her. The inside of her pussy quivered with so much excitement! She was about to be fucked on live camera for the first time!

 **Jane:** “Now who wants to be the first to sample Jane Fuck-Slut’s most erotic hole on camera for all to see?”

Once again the men climbed over each other to be the first. The man who won yelled triumphantly as he climbed on top of Jane. She smiled up at him as he pressed the tip of his cock against her pussy and slid it in. Jane yelled with excitement, overjoyed to have a cock inside her. She wrapped her arms and legs around the man and kissed him as he moved up and down. Her juices squirted out of her hole, unable to contain her excitement, while the rest of the men stood around them and watched, stroking their cocks. Jane saw how disappointed they were and decided to help them. She reached up and grabbed two of their cocks. Even from her current position she was able to give them skillful handjobs.

Liara masturbated faster and faster. This Jane Fuck-Slut was good… _very_ good! She was indeed a worthy successor to Lady Lasa! Liara stuck her fingers inside her pussy and masturbated as hard as she could. She wanted to cum at the same time as Jane! She needed to cum! But she had to work fast! Jane was so skilled these men were already on the verge of cumming!

 **Jane:** “Cum! Cum inside me! Fill my holes with your cum! Rain it down all over my head! Cover me in your thick, delicious cum!”

The man fucking Jane moved faster, driving his cock as deep inside her as he could reach. Jane responded by speeding up her handjobs. Everyone, including herself, was on the verge of cumming!

They were cumming!

CUMMING!!!

Jane screamed as she felt hot cum pouring into her pussy. The other men came and shot their cum all over her face, some of it landing in her open mouth. As Jane reached the peak of her climax, her screaming turned into shouting.

 **Jane:** “I’m Jane Fuck-Slut, and I am the biggest whore ON THE CITADEL!!!!”

Everyone cheered at Jane’s stellar performance. As the man withdrew his cock and backed away Lady Lasa appeared and knelt next to her. She reached into Jane’s pussy and scooped up some cum with two fingers. She licked one finger clean herself and offered the second to Jane. Jane happily licked the mixture of her cum and the man’s and smiled at her mentor.

 **Lady Lasa:** “You are a _fine_ whore indeed. But we can’t rest now! We have plenty more cocks to get through this evening!”

Jane nodded and flipped over. She stuck her ass in the air and spread open her asshole. Lady Lasa knelt next to her and assumed the same position. The camera moved in until their plump asses filled the entire screen. Lady Lasa and Jane both encouraged the men to fuck their assholes.

 **Jane:** “Fuck us!”

 **Lady Lasa:** “Fill us with your cum! Our slutty holes are the best in the whole damn galaxy!”

The men wasted no time. They fucked both women doggy-style in the ass. Jane and Lady Lasa both yelled happily. Their huge tits bounced back and forth as the men fucked their asses hard. The man fucking Jane spanked her and her plump ass jiggled even harder. The two whores were so happy and aroused that their mouths hung open and their tongues flopped out. The men saw this and took advantage of it. Some circled around and stuck their cocks in front of their faces. Their eyes widened when they saw them and they both lunged forward to take the first cock they could in their mouths. They sucked them with great skill and vigor. The men yelled out in shock and joy as their cocks were sucked completely into the mouths of these vulgar sluts. The remaining men formed lines at their fronts and backs, all of them eager for a chance at oral or anal sex with these two slutty women.

But as for Liara…

Liara had stopped masturbating. She stopped when Jane climaxed. She stopped just short of her own climax! But all her erotic excitement vanished when a horrifying realization dawned on her.

Jane’s face…

Jane’s voice…

Something about them all struck Liara as being familiar…but she didn’t know why.

But when Jane shouted about being the biggest whore on the Citadel…her words rang a familiar bell. She had heard similar words…many times…in a familiar voice…every time she walked by certain shops on Zakera Ward…

As the camera zoomed in again on Jane’s face Liara dove at the TV and grabbed the screen. She brought her face within an inch of the screen, gazing wide-eyed with an expression of confusion and horror at a face she now had no trouble recognizing.

 **Liara:** “SHEPARD?!?!?!?”

**_Days later…_ **

It didn’t take long for Liara to piece together what happened to Shepard. She remembered that day vividly for many reasons. She remembered how she left Shepard in a hypnotic state. She remembered she was watching one of her favorite porn vids when Shepard showed up. One thing she found odd that day but didn’t think much of at the time was that her vid wasn’t at the part where she left off before Shepard showed up…

Somehow her vid accidentally started playing again. The way Lady Lasa spoke to the camera, her words could be mistaken for commands. Realizing that she had inadvertently turned her best friend into a crazed sex hungry whore, Liara vowed to make amends.

She used her contacts to gain an audience with Shepard. The production studio for the Den of Debauchery series invited her down. She now sat nervously in Shepard’s dressing room, formerly Lady Lasa’s dressing room.

Liara’s body trembled as she sat and waited, trying desperately not to look around. She sat on one of two couches in the room facing each other. There was a customary makeup table and mirror in the room and scattered all around were sex toys of every variety. This room made her more than a little nervous…and more than a little excited!

This was Lady Lasa’s dressing room! The asari queen of porn! Liara had been watching her work since she was old enough (by asari standards) to buy porn. Thinking of all the erotic things Lady Lasa had done in this room…all the action these sex toys had seen…

It took all of Liara’s willpower to not start masturbating.

She breathed a sigh of relief as Shepard finally walked in, albeit a short one. Shepard had just returned from shooting a new video. She was dressed like a complete slut and her body was still covered in cum. Shepard spied Liara sitting on the couch and smiled.

 **Shepard:** “Liara!”

 **Liara:** “Shepard, I—“

Liara stood up to greet her but before she could finish speaking Shepard swooped in and kissed her. Liara was caught off guard and dropped her book. She struggled for a moment but stopped as Shepard wrapped her arms around her. Shepard’s massive tits pressed against her own through her uniform. Her tongue entered and swum around Liara’s mouth. And as they kissed Liara could feel Shepard gently press her knee between her legs…

For a moment Liara was overwhelmed by the sensation. Shepard’s body warmth…her soft tits pressed against hers…the taste of her tongue in her mouth…but her mind snapped back and she pushed Shepard away. She collapsed on the couch, taking several big shaky breathes to calm herself. Shepard laughed at her.

 **Shepard:** “Too soon? That’s fine.”

She walked over to a small fridge and pulled out some drinks. Liara gulped as she bent down. Her plump ass and pussy, still leaking some cum, was right in front of her eyes. Liara could feel herself growing incredibly wet…

Shepard put one drink on the table in front of Liara and sat on the couch opposite her. She sat with her legs spread wide. She made no effort to hide anything. Her slutty, erotic body was on full display for Liara’s enjoyment. Shepard took a drink and held back a laugh as she watched Liara struggle to find her voice again. Her eyes kept darting from Shepard’s face to her tits to her pussy and back again. Eventually she shook her head hard and focused only on Shepard’s face.

 **Liara:** “Shepard, I—“

Shepard held up a hand to silence her.

 **Shepard:** “Please, don’t call me that. My name is Jane Fuck-Slut now. You can just call me Jane. No, on second thought, call me Fuck-Slut! I really like that name but not enough people call me that. It’s strange that for years people would only call me by my last name but now hardly anyone will. I wonder why that is?”

Shepard actually seemed to be lost in thought as she pondered the answer to her own question. She took another big drink and began fingering her own pussy as she pondered. Liara could only give her a stupid look.

 **Liara:** “Shepard…”

Shepard shot her a stern glance and Liara sighed.

 **Liara:** “Fine. _Fuck-Slut_. I’m so sorry!

Shepard took another drink and did not respond to her apology.

 **Liara:** “I did this to you. I accidentally made you into…this…when I didn’t finish the hypnosis. I shouldn’t have let myself get distracted so easily. My hypnosis failed. But I can fix it!”

She picked her hypnosis book back up and showed it to Shepard.

 **Liara:** “I’ve been studying this carefully! I know I can turn you back! You won’t need to whore yourself out anymore! You can go back to being Jane Shepard!”

Liara waited for Shepard’s reply. For a long time she said nothing, quietly finishing her drink. When she was done she took the empty bottle…and stuck it in her pussy. She fucked herself with the bottle and laughed at Liara’s incredulous expression.

 **Shepard:** “Liara, you have no reason to apologize! You say your hypnosis failed. But I say it worked! We did that to find out why I was so unhappy and to help me figure out my perfect career. Well I found out both! I realized that my unhappiness was caused by sexual frustration. Back in the Alliance I could vent that frustration against my enemies. As a civilian I couldn’t harness that same outlet. I realized that I wanted to be a complete whore, spreading my legs for every man, woman and animal to look my way. A career as a porn star was the best fit for me! You shouldn’t be apologizing to me! I should be _thanking_ you!”

Shepard smiled and leaned back, pushing the bottle deeper into her pussy. Liara was speechless. She refused to believe it. No way that the Shepard she knew would _ever_ be happy like this!

Liara went to work trying convince Shepard to change her mind. She pleaded with her, insisting that her desire to be a porn star was simply a false desire implanted by the hypnosis. But Shepard was adamant. She insisted that the desire was there all along. The hypnosis and the video just brought it to the surface. Liara still refused to believe this so she proposed a challenge. Shepard would allow her to put her in a trance again. Liara would attempt to undo her previous hypnosis. If Shepard’s desires are genuine then her hypnosis would do nothing. If it wasn’t…

Shepard thought about this proposal for a while but agreed. Liara happily grabbed her book and pendulum. She quickly referenced some stuff in the book and put it aside. She had memorized it before coming here. She did not want to risk herself getting distracted again. She held up the pendulum and began walking Shepard through the same series of breathing exercises to induce a hypnotic state. Shepard grinned and followed along…for a time.

Though Shepard was confident that the hypnosis would not do anything, she did not want to take the chance. She was happier than she had ever been in her life. She was not about to give that up just to soothe Liara’s conscience.

Shepard had been expecting this day. She knew Liara would seek her out eventually and try something like this. To that end she made preparations of her own. She got a copy of Liara’s hypnosis book and studied it as well as other materials on hypnosis. She learned a trick to bounce the hypnosis back on another person…

Shepard matched Liara’s breathing. As Liara walked her through the breathing exercises Shepard was able to subtly manipulate her into doing them as well. Liara insisted that Shepard watch the pendulum she was swinging. Instead she focused only on Liara’s eyes. Something about the way Shepard was looking at her made her uncomfortable. She found herself watching the pendulum instead.

Watching the pendulum…mixed with the breathing exercises…steadily caused Liara’s mind to go blank. As the hypnosis set in completely she dropped the pendulum and her arms fell to her side. Shepard grinned as she watched the dazed, blank expression on Liara’s face. In this state Liara would answer absolutely any question Shepard asked her. And she had some careful ones prepared. She leaned in and spoke softly to the asari.

 **Shepard:** “…Take off your clothes.”

For a moment Liara did not move. Then she slowly nodded and stood up. She stripped naked and sat back on the couch. Shepard grinned as she eyed Liara’s naked body. She was actually a bit disappointed by it. Liara’s tits were much smaller than she hoped. And her ass was smaller too. But Shepard shrugged. She had worked with less!

She grabbed Liara’s tits and squeezed. Liara moaned softly but stayed in her hypnotic trance.

 **Shepard:** “Kiss me.”

Liara obeyed. She leaned forward and kissed Shepard on the lips. Shepard kissed her back and stuck her tongue in her mouth. Both women moaned erotically as they kissed and Shepard played with Liara’s body. When she was done Shepard decided to have some more fun. She emptied Liara’s drink and held the bottle up in front of her.

 **Shepard:** “Fuck yourself in the ass with this!”

Liara nodded again. She took the bottle, stood up, spun around and bent over. Shepard smiled at Liara’s naked ass right in front of her face and smiled more as the hypnotized asari stuck the bottle in her asshole. Shepard leaned back and spread her legs again. She masturbated as she watched Liara fuck herself, sticking almost her entire hand in her pussy and squeezing her massive tit hard as she watched.

Liara’s face steadily grew redder and redder and her breathing more labored. Shepard suspected she was about to cum. She ordered Liara to stop and sit back down. She laughed when Liara did so with the bottle still in her asshole. Shepard forgot to command her to remove it first. Of course she wasn’t about to now! Too funny!

But then Shepard’s expression grew serious. She planned for this to happen and wanted to do something very specific when it did. She grinned evilly and leaned in close to Liara. She eyed her naked body one last time before speaking softly.

 **Shepard:** “Liara…when you watched Lady Lasa’s videos…how did you feel…?”

Liara was quiet for a long time. Her face was still red but Shepard could swear she grew a little redder before answering.

 **Liara:** “…Excited…”

Shepard grinned.

 **Shepard:** “You wanted to take part, didn’t you?”

Liara slowly nodded.

 **Liara:** “…Yes…”

 **Shepard:** “And when you fantasized about taking part in the orgy on the screen…did you picture yourself as the slave…or the Mistress?”

There was a long pause before Liara answered. Her face was as red as it could get as she dredged up her memories…and her true desires.

 **Liara:** “…At first…I pictured myself…as the slave. Then I saw myself…by Lady Lasa’s side. Dressed as she was…as erotic as she was…fucking every man in sight…licking every pussy…being a complete whore. I wanted…I wanted…to _be_ her…”

Shepard smiled triumphantly and leaned back. She knew it! Deep inside, Liara was as much of a slut as she was! Shepard became resolute. Liara had bestowed upon her and incredible gift. It was time she did the same!

 **Shepard:** “Now listen closely, Liara. I have a certain life-changing video I want you to see. Please direct your attention to the vid screen over here…”

**_Weeks later…_ **

All across the galaxy men and women of all species gathered around their vid screens, naked and their hands on their cocks or pussies. The latest episode of Den of Debauchery had been released! Everyone couldn’t get enough of Jane Fuck-Slut…and her new co-star…

Erotic dance music played onscreen. Jane Fuck-Slut steadily danced onto the stage, her body just as erotic as ever. Not far behind her was her new co-star. Liara was dressed exactly like Shepard, naked except for boots and arm sleeves. Her body had undergone an erotic transformation. Her tits were double the size they were before and her ass quite a bit more plump. She had rings through her nipples and nose like Shepard and her back had a tattoo depicting a dragon on it.

There massive tits bounced and swayed in tune with the music as these slutty porn stars danced onto the stage and came to a stop in the center. When the music died out they struck sexy poses for the camera and introduced themselves.

 **Shepard:** “Good evening, perverts! Welcome to another erotic night in the Den of Debauchery! We are your hostesses! I am Jane Fuck-Slut…”

She turned and motioned towards Liara. The asari smiled and groped her massive tits, unable to completely wrap her hands around them they were so huge.

 **Liara:** “And I am Liara T’Slutty! I hope your cocks are hard and your pussies wet because we’ve got a hell of a show for you tonight!”

Liara grabbed Shepard and kissed her. The camera zoomed in first on their feet and panned up, showing of their slutty bodies intertwined as they made out. As the camera reached their knees Liara lifted her leg up and stuck her knee between Shepard’s legs. She rubbed her lover’s pussy, sending a steady stream of cum running down her leg. As the camera moved further up it lingered a moment on their massive breasts. Men everywhere fantasized about burying their faces in those massive boobs! To be sandwiched between them would be a dream come true! They’d probably suffocate in the process but it would be a good death! The camera stopped at their heads, practically devouring each other as they kissed. When they were done they turned back to the camera and smiled.

 **Shepard:** “Tonight we are going to put on a special lesbian show for you all.”

Liara dropped her knee and grabbed Shepard’s tits, squeezing them hard.

 **Liara:** “Indeed. Fuck-Slut and I will be putting our slutty bodies to good use for you all tonight!”

She turned back to Shepard and smiled.

 **Liara:** “Ready, Fuck-Slut?”

Shepard smiled back.

 **Shepard:** “Always, T’Slutty.”

Liara pushed Shepard to the floor. She fell on top of her and the two sluts kissed one more time before moving into position. Liara spun around until her head was directly above Shepard’s pussy. She licked her lips in excitement before burying her face in delicious human pussy. Her ass hovered above Shepard’s head. Shepard grabbed the asari’s plump ass and stuck her tongue in her pussy. Their bodies intertwined, the sluts fucked each other good and long in the 69 position.

The camera watched them both closely. First it showed a side shot of the two of them, their boobs pressing against each other’s stomachs. It then panned around to Liara’s head. She buried her face deep in Shepard’s pussy. She breathed in Shepard’s sweet scent and licked the human’s pussy long and hard. She briefly glanced up at the camera and smiled before sticking her tongue inside her. The camera then moved to Shepard’s head. Her hands continued to squeeze Liara’s ass and she spanked her a few times as she stuck her entire face inside Liara’s azure. She was careful to catch every drop of the asari’s cum that leaked out, savoring the taste. They took their time and licked each other long and hard for the camera. When they both came they sucked up each other’s juices.

As they separated themselves a stagehand came on stage and handed them a double-ended dildo. Both the women took hold of it and gazed upon it like it was made of pure gold. They took turns licking it, covering it from end to end in their saliva. When they were done Liara got on all fours and turned around. Shepard gave one end of the dildo one last seductive lick before sticking it in Liara’s asshole. She clenched her teeth but smiled as Shepard gently stuck the tip inside and rammed the rest all the way in. Shepard bent down and licked Liara’s asshole where the dildo ended. She spanked her lover one last time and dropped to all fours too. She reached back and grabbed the other end of the dildo, pressing the tip against her own asshole. With a grunt she slowly forced the tip inside and smiled. Liara could feel the other end of the dildo entering Shepard’s ass and decided to surprise her. She thrust her ass back and rammed the rest of the dildo into Shepard’s ass. Shepard yelled out in surprise but quickly moaned loudly and happily.

They proceeded to fuck each other ass-to-as for the camera. The camera zoomed in on their ass cheeks, jiggling as they slapped each other as they fucked. Their tits bounced and swayed with each thrust, the bells dangling from their nipple rings jingling like music. Their jingling was joined by the slapping of their flesh and their erotic moaning, forming one big erotic symphony.

As the camera zoomed back they both turned to look at it and smiled. Millions of people were going to be watching this video. Millions of people were going to watch Jane Fuck-Slut and Liara T’Slutty, the two biggest whores in the galaxy, fuck each other all night long. That thought alone made them so wet!

 **Shepard:** “I’m cumming! Fuck me, T’Slutty! Fuck my brains out! Fuck me till I cum!!!”

 **Liara:** “I’m cumming too, Fuck-Slut! Fuck me like the whore I am! FUCK ME!!!”

They both screamed as they came on camera once again…

Hours later Shepard and Liara walked backstage towards their dressing room. Both were smiling and walked proudly, filled with a deep satisfaction and contentment. Slowly Shepard reached over and took Liara’s hand. They locked fingers and squeezed, their happiness continuing to grow.

 **Shepard:** “You did a great job tonight, T’Slutty.”

 **Liara:** “Thank you, Fuck-Slut. You weren’t so bad yourself…”

Liara suddenly grabbed Shepard and kissed her. Shepard moaned loudly. She could never get enough of Liara’s tongue…or her huge warm tits pressed against hers…

When they finished they gazed lovingly into each other’s eyes. Shepard smiled and chuckled.

 **Shepard:** “Still think you failed when you hypnotized me that first time?”

Liara laughed.

 **Liara:** “We’re two walking examples of when hypnotherapy goes very wrong…or very _right_!”

They laughed and kissed again, truly happy with what they had become and with each other. They kissed until they heard someone clear their throat. They turned and saw a stagehand standing in front of them, looking a bit embarrassed watching them kiss.

 **Stagehand:** “Um…sorry to interrupt but…you have a visitor.”

Shepard and Liara were both surprised by this news.

 **Shepard:** “Oh really? Who?”

 **Stagehand:** “Some woman named Miranda Lawson. She said she saw one of your videos and has come here to, and I quote, ‘slap some sense into you two’. Shall I have security escort her out?”

Miranda was here? Shepard and Liara eyed each other…and grinned deviously.

If Miranda knew about them…that must mean she watched one of their videos. And if she was a fan of their videos then maybe…

Liara turned to the stagehand and smiled.

 **Liara:** “You wouldn’t happen to have anything on you we could use as a pendulum, would you?”

**_THE END_ **


End file.
